Collide
by P3RF3CT
Summary: Life in college seemed like it was going to be a peice of cake for Bella Swan. She has that whole vampire gig down,she's beautiful, and has a secret husband...right? See what happens when a new creature steps into Edwards line of vision.


PREFACE

Everything had seemed perfect in Forks. There in that vast space of green, it didn't seem unusual that vampires or werewolves should reside on the outskirts of town. I recall remembering that it should be so normal for a unicorn to come over and nibble on the bushes of my first house, or that I wouldn't think twice if I happened to see Snow White wandering through the woods. It all seemed that Forks was a fairy tail land, and that no other mythical creatures roamed the Earth except there. Is that why it bothered me so much to find out that one slept forty yards from my doorstep?

CHAPTER 1

The smell of unpacked boxes drifted around the store. I pushed the cart fast, not wanting to cause any attention to myself and my daughter. Renesmee walked more slowly than me, taking in all the sights and seeings around her. I grabbed anything that came into sight, adding six more of anything for the rest of my family.

How did I get pushed into this? For once I'd rather be clothes shopping with Alice. We were browsing for school supplies, with college only a few hours away. Edward was away hunting, and I had decided to stay back with Renesmee. It would be torture leaving my daughter after what had happened with the Volturi. Esme joyfully agreed to take care of Renesmee while Edward and I were in our classes, even saying there was of course no reason to ask.

"Come on," I hissed to Renesmee.

She smiled apologetically and ran up to hold my hand. We steered the cart to the checkout line, snatching a few candy bars off the shelves on the way just in case.

The man behind the counter gaped at us before stammering a few sorry's.

"H-hello miss. Did you find everything you needed?" he asked.

I sighed quietly, annoyed by all the small talk, and pulled out the credit card.

"Yes, thank you."

I threw him a dazzling smile for his sake, flattered when his heart stopped beating for a millisecond. If I couldn't stand to be in a store with all of the men (and sometime rare occasion women too) goggling over me, how will I be able to stand college with the young boys and their hormones?

***

"Bella, you wouldn't mind me coming over and choosing your outfit for tomorrow, would you?"

Alice and I were curled up on the couch discussing our plans for tomorrow. Renesmee sat on the floor, engrossed with the film showing on the television. She had become very interested in "Gone with the Wind", and insisted on seeing it every day with no interruptions.

"I don't know Alice; last time I let you pick out my outfit I ended getting a few followers."

I was referring to the day I had gone to visit . It wasn't until I was pulling into the driveway did I notice the other men from Jenks office. Apparently I had attracted more attention than I planned.

She grinned, indifferent.

"You want to look good for the dorm boys, don't you?" she teased.

I punched her lightly in the rib and went over tomorrow's schedule in my head.

Tomorrow would be our first day at Dartmouth. I was dreading the very thought of it. Even in my vampire body, I wouldn't be able to meet the potential as the others. Edward's offer seemed more significant every day. Maybe the results of my scores _would_ need bribing.

"Alice…you still have your scores from finals right? Could we---," I was cut off by the loud rumble of Emmett's jeep down the road. Rosalie flied down the stairs, probably coming back from staring in the mirror. Alice stiffened in a giggle, thinking the same thing.

Without a hello, or an acknowledge of seeing us, she once again flew out the door. With our eyebrows raised high, Alice and I followed Rosalie's path out the door but stood in the threshold. Renesmee danced her way with us, reaching up with her hands for me to hold her. I scooped her up, showering her in kisses before turning my attention back to the road. Renesmee and I weren't much of talkers when Edward was away. We both shared the same thoughts. We wanted him home.

The jeep came into view, speeding faster as it got near us. I walked back inside, grabbing the phone and dialing Esme's number. All of the men of the Cullen family had decided it was time for a "boys night out", leaving all the women to shop for the school supplies. Poor Esme had gotten the worst of it and was out laptop shopping. I had tried to convince them that I didn't need on, and that I could just stay late at the library if needed, but of course like always, they had insisted.

"Esme?" I asked. She caught onto quickly who it was she was speaking too.

"Hello Bella darling. Is there a reason you called?"

I could imagine her face, sweet and surprised, as though getting this phone call was a prize.

"I just called to tell you the others are home. If you want to come home and see them now, we can always go looking for the laptops another time."

She paused quickly, debating which offer sounds better.

"I think I'll come home now." As always, there was no better offer as spending time with her family.

After a string of goodbyes and I loves you, I hung up the phone.

I drifted back into the living room awaiting the reunion I would have with Edward. A new smell clouded my senses before I had time to survey every face in the room. Everyone was sprawled out on the couches, chatting excitedly with the owner of the aroma. I choked back a growl immediately, noticing that she was human.

"Bella," Edward sang, "this is our neighbor, Sofia. She was telling us how she would be able to assist us if we need any help at Dartmouth. She also attends there."

He pulled me into his arms, inhaling the scent of my hair.

She smiled shyly my way and turned her attention to Renesmee who was still in my arms, slowly falling asleep.

"This is your daughter?" she asked in a heavy unfamiliar accent.

"Yes," I answered hesitantly.

It might have been just out of curiosity, but it seemed like there was something I was missing about her.

I walked my way towards her, sucking in my oxygen at the strange tang of her. It oddly reminded me of Jacob and the wolves. They also had a bizarre repellant stench to them. Hers was closely animal-like too. I held out my hand, and amazed with the warmth that radiated from it. It was approximately Renesmee's temperature.

"Im sure we'll have plenty of other time's to chat. I've got to go put her to bed, but it was a pleasure meeting you," I lied.

With one quick bob of her head she turned her attention to Carlisle.

I ran up the stairs, fighting against the scent. She better be gone by the time im back downstairs. Renesmee felt the tension building around me and put her palm to my face. Her mind flashed an image of Sophie, wondering what I felt about her.

I shrugged my shoulders, not sure if she would be able to hear us or not. Renesmee shook her head up and down. She agreed with me. I snorted, also pleased to see that me and my daughter had some things alike.

"Do you want a story tonight?" I asked, almost begging…anything to get out of sitting with the odd Sophie.

She shook her head drowsily. After a few short moments she drifted into a deep sleep, snoring evenly. I rested her head on the pillow tenderly and tiptoed my way out of the room into the hallway.

Although the new 'main' Cullen house hadn't taken long to decorate, it still looked extraordinary. Edward and I were still house hunting, so we hung out around here. Esme would never in her existence admit it, but im sure she was still awaiting for us to move out. She was a woman; of course she would have wants.

To my extreme enjoyment, Sophie was not downstairs.

Emmett was the first to notice my arrival, and chuckled when he saw my expression.

"Couldn't get enough of that Sophie, could you Bella?" he teased.

"She seemed…um sweet," I stumbled looking for words as I made my way over to squeeze between Edward and Jasper.

The bond between me and Jasper had grown remarkably well, all due to the fact of me becoming immortal.

Rosalie spoke up, "What was up with her? She smelled kind of funny. I didn't like the way she looked at Bella."

Once again, I nodded my head in agreement with her. I expected Emmett's booming laugh to fill the room, but to my inquisitiveness, he was staring at Carlisle sneakily, as was Jasper and Edward. Alice, who was sitting on the other side of Jasper, was replaying the words over in her head that she envisioned Carlisle saying. A shocked looked was easily visible on her face.

Slowly, choosing his words carefully, Carlisle said, "Not in a million years did I think I would come to this day to be saying something so abnormal but yet so true. Jasper, Em,  
Edward and I were already informed when we brought Sophie back to the house. She's not very much like us, aside being part of myths. Maybe more like Jacob. Half-breed as you may call it. Sophie is…well she's a nymph."

CHAPTER 2


End file.
